


夢中的兔子

by Soya24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya24/pseuds/Soya24
Summary: *ooc*酒精害骨不淺
Relationships: Fellcest
Kudos: 4





	夢中的兔子

傍晚時分，Sans抱著酒瓶在沙發呼呼入睡。

酒是從垃圾場找來的稀有品，雖說來歷稱不上正常之餘更有點反胃，但就其完好程度與出產年份等，的確是上上品，實屬難得的幸運，以致Sans直接丟下這天其餘的工作回家小酌一杯。

酒精濃度偏高有點灼喉，但資源貧乏哪來選擇，況且是天掉下來的餡餅，這較光顧Grillby並欠下更多款項好，亦比向後巷黑店購入半調子劣質品好。

四下暗暗沉沉，自踏入家門Sans唯一開啟的光源唯有電視機，音量調低得僅聽到含糊的對話聲，而剛回來的Papyrus對此一時說不出話來，開門前屋裏沒有一絲聲氣他甚至以為Sans不在家。眼下他不確定應該先說Sans連燈也懶得開，或是投訴沒有關掉不看的電視和處理滿地的垃圾，還是責罵他沒通知的曠工。

Papyrus決定總之先叫醒那爛醉的骷髏，他跨過薯片袋子堆走近沙發，一手揪起Sans的後領子，這位僅僅迷糊的睜開眼。

「……嘿，你回來啦，boss，」發覺自己懸在半空，腳不觸地的不安令他稍微清醒，目及之處的景況盡是惹他兄弟生氣的因素，「我…我很抱歉？」

「我今天心情很差，你最好收拾你搞出的爛攤子，」說着他鬆手，Sans一屁股倒回沙發，「另外我會從你的假期扣一天，再偷懶就好自為知。」

Papyrus丟下一句就轉身去廚房做飯。

這很不妥。平時Sans每次犯事絕對被臭罵一頓，沒半小時也走不開那種，明明這些他一直都在做而結果如出一貫。Sans心虛起來，他努力回想自己還做了哪些額外的蠢事，是偷偷往他雪櫃做好的意麵放辣椒？不對，更像是偽造熱狗檔牌照被發現？

「發生了甚麼事嗎？」Sans帶點慌張跟上去問，「呃，我指除了等會兒我會處理的。」

Papyrus瞅了瞅Sans嘴邊留有口水漬亂糟糟的模樣，看到他手中還握着酒瓶，翻他一個白眼便繼續手中工作。

Sans下意識把手藏到背後，雖說他從來都是不及格的兄弟，但擔心在所難免。Papyrus少有地煩惱，Sans盡可能想幫忙，先不說看來他連自己亦未照顧好。加上，Papyrus未必願意，甚至不會想告訴他。他想了想，說出句自己也覺得愚蠢的話。

「有興趣嗎？」Sans舉起那還有大半的酒。

然後Papyrus一手搶去喝了幾大口。

\---

「那群狗雜種竟然因為通貨膨脹要求加薪，狗糧用來吃哪來的膨脹？好吧！我還是向Undyne提出，她卻說狗糧的事宜不在她業務範疇叫我諮詢Alphys，好！我亦跑去熱域問，你知道她跟我說甚麼嗎？」他把酒瓶磕在茶几上，「她說沒狗糧就吃骨頭好了！天啊，她絕對有病！」

就這破事？「所以加薪泡湯了？」

「問題是她不了解骨頭的價值！尤其金色的，是上乘的貴價品。」

狗糧骨頭之類的怎樣也好，多餘的擔憂，Sans覺得自己又犯蠢了，奪去酒就喝起來，沒吞幾口便沒了。

「我還以為出了甚麼事，原來就這樣而已，」他將空瓶扔到地上，灑出數滴酒液。

「還未輪到要你操心。」

「我沒有。」

「別以為我不知道你熱狗檔的事，都是我給你擺平，給Undyne那些金骨頭。」

「……」

電視畫面僅剩雪花，凌晨十二點，Papyrus知道MTT電台最後的電目放映完畢。他拿起手邊搖控按下開關。

「我去睡覺了，」 站起的同時，很順手地Papyrus抓起一旁快要醉成爛泥的Sans，像抱小孩般摟在胸前。

「你可以自己去，還是說你想我陪睡？」

「難道你又忘記嗎？睡前故事。」

「我記得對上一次是你12歲時，」 Sans聳聳肩，拍了拍對方後背，「更是你自己提出不要，忘了嗎？骷髏寶寶。」 

「不要為你的懶惰找藉口，小混帳，惹怒我沒有好處。」

一步兩階樓梯不用數步就上到房間，進去後Sans就被放下，搖搖晃晃扶着牆似是快倒下，扭頭望向將他拐來的骷髏，而那骨在脫衣服。

Sans裝作沒看到的轉過臉，當然他不是第一次見，更出格的事他們不是未做過，但基於先前經驗，他開始胡思亂想。

Papyrus注意到Sans臉上出現可疑的紅暈，沒好氣的說：「不要想亂七八糟的，你最好在我換好睡衣前選定要讀哪本。」

被看穿想法使他想找個洞鑽進去，強行保持冷靜以示自己沒這個意思，Sans走到書櫃前蹲下，底層有個箱子，內裏是舊書，不知道為什麼Papyrus還留着它們，但正好現在算是再次用得上。雖然讀文件的效果可能更好，至少對Sans來說。

他隨便取了本書，此時Papyrus已換好衣服躺臥在床，Sans走過去坐在床邊，勾起嘴角笑着舉起手中薄薄的童話書。

「小兔子與大灰狼的四十八種玩法。」

「我肯定我沒這本書。」

「著者骷髏sans，最新出版，」 他翻了幾頁便隨手把書放在床頭的桌子上，「只有這個，聽不聽隨你。」

\---

「……兔子從此跟狼幸福快樂的(忄)生活，可喜可賀。」

Sans打着呵欠望向身旁，合上眼的骷髏平穩地呼吸，Papyrus竟然真的睡著了？Sans想不到他到最後都沒有做任何事，虧他能聽着爛得噁心的故事入眠。

「boss……你睡了嗎？b、呃…papyrus？」 

Sans傾身靠近輕輕再次呼喚名字，仍是沒有動靜。好吧，其實他也不知道自己在期待甚麼，至少他應該睡覺而不是吵醒他老弟。

如果不是借着酒勁Sans絕對不會如此決定，他翻開被子悄悄鑽入被窩，往內挪動身子，打算就這樣抱着Papyrus睡覺。他們已經很久沒有這樣相處，平靜，温暖，即使是以酒精作為媒介，但如此亦很不錯，至少醒來的時候有很好的理由解釋，他想。

床邊的空處狹窄，想要不掉下床而找個舒服的姿勢有點困難，他手腳不安份地動來動去，換作平日大機率被踢下床。

在Sans差不多放好四肢時，感覺膝蓋碰到不自然的隆起，磨磳幾下，他猶豫，然後伸手摸去，暖暖的，硬硬的。

不是吧。Sans稍微用力握上，與他臉龐只相距數厘米的那位輕哼一聲，掀開被子看，那處滲着螢光。

他思考，這可能因為工作壓力，據說精神狀態不好會出現這種狀況，當然，不排除睡前聽着黃色故事是導火線。從各方面來說，感覺很大程度上與他有間接或直接關係。

有句話不是說壓力是要釋放嘛。也許是酒精影響腦子不好使，Sans認為自己有義務去處理。他跌跌撞撞的爬近，伏在Papyrus身上握着褲子一扯，彈出的挺拔性器險些打中他的臉。

他趴着凝視，不確定地吹一口氣，Papyrus似乎輕微動了動。他伸出舌頭輕輕舔上，那動靜更是肉眼可見。Sans覺得好玩，惡作劇般愈加放肆，用上雙手把弄起來。

大概不到兩分鐘，Sans玩厭了，為一個睡得像死屍的傢伙口交並不有趣，Papyrus的反應沒預期的大，他的手和嘴巴也開始痠，更重要是他現在也有這個需要了，靈魂變得躁動，而Papyrus完全沒有要醒的跡象。

「papyrus…你其實是醒着的，是不是？」Sans靠上前問道，但現實並未符合他的猜想，或是希望。

他用黏濕的舌頭覆上身下人的牙齒，輕輕撬開那張嘴，在內裏攪動，空蕩蕩的口腔沒有變幻出平日的存在的器官，沒有麻麻酥酥舒服感覺的吻，僅能舔舐那些尖牙幾乎割傷自己。Sans很想弄醒Papyrus了，但酒精效果偏跟他作對。

頭好暈，身體很熱，要處理這些需求似的，想脫去毛衣，手卻不聽使，它總脫不下來卡在半路，Sans咕囔着髒話索性把衣擺卷在肋骨間，轉去對付褲子，勉強褪下後便把它踢到床尾。

「再不起來我就繼續，」他嘗試再問，仍得不到回應。

像是賭氣般他不打算停下。若是清醒時，尊嚴、羞臊感和理智等絕對能阻止他做這些不像自己的舉動。或者說，沒有酒的話，Papyrus根本不會睡死，雖然結果很可能亦是相同。

Sans用手草草做了擴張便把螢穴移至那赤紅巨物的上方，輕輕在入口磨磳以滋潤相觸之處，緩緩對準那兒坐下去。

「Sans……」

「唔…？！」看來只是Papyrus夢中的呢喃，可是足夠把Sans嚇得不輕，腰一軟就將那話兒吞下大半。他努力扶着對方胸口以穩住身子，不讓自己繼續滑下去暫且喘口氣。

「操你的…papyrus，你倒是快、快醒啊……」

他懷疑Papyrus不是喝了酒而是嗑了安眠藥，特強那種。但Sans可沒有忍耐力慢慢等他醒，他很需要，現在就很需要。

雙腿止不住的發抖，可是身體順從本能地一味渴求，腰部開始停不下來的律動，他想要從那温熱獲得甚麼，榨取甚麼。

一直動很累，也很困，但好想去。Sans腦殼內僅剩這些念頭，以散喚的目光一直注視身下那睡得深沉的骷髏，他覺得下半身快要不像是自己的，不受控，似火燒一樣難耐。

Sans很希望Papyrus能像平日般操自已，他總是清楚Sans喜歡甚麼。Papyrus會咬咬他的鎖骨，支配並控制他的身體，插得深入的每下總能頂中舒服的位置，手法粗暴，他卻很喜歡，很愛，非常地。

「求你了……paps，嗯…幫我、拜託幫幫我……」

「啊、哈…哈……boss，求求你……我快、不行了……」

哀求並沒有效果，Papyrus就是醒不過來，明明他已經有意地放聲叫喊和加大動作，感覺無助，愈發受不住捱不了。

幾乎被交合的水聲和Sans的呻吟聲蓋過，Papyrus從喉嚨發出細碎低吟，但Sans沒留意到，大幅度的運動導致的體力不支，使他僅能憑剩餘的意志軀動肢體。注意到的時候，他只感覺到身下的一陣抽搐，還有體內噴發的大股熱流。

「不要！等一下…papyrus，我、我還未……！」

「停…不…啊啊……」

Sans語無倫次的想要阻止，可惜太遲了，靈魂逐漸被填滿，但可憐的他還差臨門一步。他瘋狂的扭動似是想挽回甚麼，無奈再沒氣力，僅是讓內裏的液體流出更多，身體癱軟起來的骷髏只能絕望的流着淚小聲抽泣。

一陣暈眩。

\---

晨曦已至，外面的人造晝光透入房間，Papyrus知道自己應該起床，要知道他從不容忍工作上的失誤，尤其守時的問題上。

但就窗外光暗來看還有時間，而且他有點頭痛，感覺胸口被壓住呼吸不順，雖然仔細想骷髏不太需要呼吸。

往下看，身上的小骷髏規律地發出呼嚕聲，看來睡得正酣，氣人地睡衣的布料被口水弄得濕嗒嗒！還不只如此，他感覺到下身亦是異樣的觸感。

Papyrus伸手摸索，是大堆的黏液，而且，嗯，他的那兒似乎連着甚麼？順着摸去，理所當然是他親愛兄長的濕軟穴縫。

去他媽的理所當然！這白痴在他睡著時都幹了甚麼？

他不認為自己昨晚有操過Sans，雖然倒是記得那噁心的睡前故事。噢，該死的，他甚至作夢被兔子壓着。

最惱人的是Sans竟然沒有叫醒他。

愈想愈氣。Papyrus直接以這個狀態翻過身將Sans壓在身下，動作成功把他吵醒，這骷髏迷迷糊糊的睜開眼。

「唔，boss？……咦？」

「看來你昨晚玩得挺高興嘛，」距離上班還有一個半小時，「來下場吧，之後我會幫你請假。」

End


End file.
